Mallick Navarro
Overview Mallick Navarro is the 15th President of the Rèpublique of Asana. He has already served one out of the seven years as President, being elected back in November 2016. President Navarro continues to run the Country under a maintained Democracy, through Conservative methods and ideals. History Mallick J. Navarro was born on April 22nd, 1971, in Saint-Louis, to a wealthy conservative family. Much of his youth was assigned to strict studies, religion, and a hopeful political future. During his second term at the University of Dakar, Navarro was pulled out law school to serve under the Grand Tirailleur Armée d'Asana, (An Asanan Law which drafts young men at the age of 19.) Nevertheless, Navarro was drafted into service on February 2nd, 1990. Ironically, on August 2nd of the following year, the Gulf War erupted. Asana subsequently served as a Coalition force in the Conflict, among other allies France and Herrera. And as a result, Navarro sought out combat for the first time, at as a young adult. Despite this, he garnered a better respect for the armed forces during his first tour. Navarro took such a liking to serving under the Grand Tirailleur, after meeting the four years of service quota, Navarro declined the offer of being honorably discharged and continued to serve in the army until 2008. There, he would Officially be honorably discharged from Military Service at the age of 37, as a Captain. Following his discharge, Navarro continued to pursue law school, and successfully graduated in 2010. Now bolstering both a respectable Military and law record to support his credentials, Navarro quickly found himself entering the Asanan Senate in 2013, at the age of 42. After a series of political events, Navarro finally aimed for the position as President of the République of Asana, during the 2016 elections. And with much of Navarro's past being full of positive upbringing such as, a good military record, a successful law-firm, and a distinguished hand in Asanan politics; the votes were clear. On November 20th, 2016, Mallick Navarro was elected as the 15th President of Asana. He was sworn into Office on January 29th, 2017. Presidency WIP Herreran-Asanan Relations Relations between the two Republics are quite stable. President Navarro continues to follow the traditions, and support his great Ally, Herrera, no matter the endeavor. President Terry Owen - Navarro had much respect for Former Herreran President, Terry Owen, who had done much great deeds for his Republic, in such a short span of time. In 2013, Both Navarro and Owen became good friends during his the remainder of Owen's Presidency. This was due in part by their similar viewpoints and beliefs on benefiting the Economy, Military, and Infrastructure in practical ways. Owen managed to provide helpful and important factors regarding Politics, which would help Navarro during his time as a Senator. On October 8th, 2016, Navarro was quite devastated by the sudden death of Owen, as it was seen as a great tragedy and heartache to both of the Republics. But despite this tragic event, Navarro perceived with his Presidential campaign and was elected as President of Asana on November 20th, of that same year. Upon being elected, Navarro gave a speech regarding Herrera, Asana, and the passing of Owens: "The loss of such a great Leader is in fact a tragic one. President Terry Owen was an excellent man who sought to do great things, and that he did. Understand that he aspired to do such great things for his Republic, with very little time. We must all learn from his achievements, to better not only us as people, but as nations. Where Owen's unfortunate story ends, Asana's shall begin. Much like Owen, I promise you, the people, a prosperous future. And prosperity, we shall see!" President Antoinne Larisse - During Larisse's Herreran Presidency, Navarro's opinion and views differed quite drastically, compared to that of Owen's Presidency. Politically, Larisse and Navarro's priorities were significantly different, especially since neither agreed on the same form of issues. These political disagreements, alongside a slew of Controversies centered around Larisse, himself, led to President Navarro straying away from Herreran-related issues during 2017. But despite what Navarro thought of Larisse in terms of Politics, the death of Larisse on February 24th, 2018, was still shocking and tragic to Navarro. President Amelié Beaumont - Ironically, in 2011, during Navarro's time at his law firm. Navarro was introduced to Amelié Beaumont, who entered a mentorship program at Yale. There, Navarro would mentor her and provide her with new understandings, practices, and knowledge regarding to law and business. Navarro even went as far as to encourage Beaumont in getting involved with Politics, much like he aspired to do so in the coming year. Indeed, his time as a mentor seemed to pay off, as not only would Beaumont graduate from Yale, but she to chose to pursue Politics by 2012. Upon discovering this, President Navarro sponsored Beaumont during her years as an up-and-coming Politician, and later Endorsed her as a Presidential candidate during the snap elections of 2018. Viewing Beaumont with potential as a leading role model to the Republic of Herrera, Navarro's support has certainly played a pivotal role. In Navarro's own words: "I see great things in Beaumont. I see Leadership, Intellect, and true Passion. Qualities such as those cannot go to waste, which is why her success was of upmost importance for Herrera's sake." Category:Characters & Units Category:Characters Category:Republic of Asana